House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse is an animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television which originally aired from 2001 to 2003. In the series, Disney mascot Mickey and his gang of famous friends run a nightclub frequented by many other animated Disney characters from throughout the company's animation history. The series was a successor to the short-lived Mickey Mouse Works, an earlier program consisting of original cartoons featuring Mickey Mouse and friends. The majority of the cartoons featured on House of Mouse were reruns from Mickey Mouse Works, although classic theatrical cartoons as well as new Mickey Mouse Works cartoons were also regularly shown. The series was also created to commemorate and coincide with the 100th anniversary of Walt Disney's birth. Premise Walt Disney's famous cartoon star, Mickey Mouse and his band of friends run a night club called the "House of Mouse" in the middle of Main Street from the city of Disneyville, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Mickey and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot, which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Cinderella, Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as guests and attendees. The show included many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the Walt Disney Company's more-obscure films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from other media (such as comic books and television shows) were few and far between. Mickey is the club's owner, while Minnie Mouse manages the finances and show production. Other House of Mouse staff members include: *Greeter and Co-Owner - Donald Duck *Reservation Clerk - Daisy Duck *Head Waiter - Goofy *Mascot - Pluto *Mechanical Technician - Horace Horsecollar *Chef - Gus Goose *Gossip Columnist - Clarabelle Cow *Parking Valet - Max Goof *Waiters - The Penguin Waiters *Janitors - The Magic Brooms A musical band consisting of Donald Duck's troublesome nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie always serve as the musical guests, with such alternating names as "The Quackstreet Boys", "The Splashing Pumpkins", and Kid Duck. Mickey's arch-rival Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on" but Mickey, the rest of the gang, and even some of the guests have always manage to foil his plans. A running gag throughout the 52 episodes is that Thomas O'Malley and the Alley Cats from The Aristocats are scheduled as the club's musical guests, but their act is always cancelled. Production Produced by Walt Disney Television, House of Mouse originally aired from 2001 to 2003, and ran for 52 episodes. House of Mouse originally aired on the final season of the Disney's One Saturday Morning block on ABC, but was dropped after half of its episodes were shown; the remaining episodes were instead aired on Toon Disney. It reran from September 3, 2002 to February 4to, 2006 on Disney Channel. As of February 4, 2006, this show is no longer airing on Disney Channel in the US, although it airs regularly on the Disney Cinemagic channel in the UK until 2011. The show ceased broadcast on US television on February 6, 2009 after being aired for the last time on Toon Disney before it re-branded as Disney XD. The theme song, "Rockin' at the House of Mouse", was performed by Brian Setzer. Cast *Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor – Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Little Red Riding Hood, Chip, Flora, Madame Upanova, Queen of Hearts, the Fates *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, "How To" Narrator, Doorknob, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Playing Cards, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, White Rabbit, Zeus, Professor Owl *Jim Cummings - Pete, Big Bad Wolf, the Censor Monkeys, King Larry, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Scuttle, Basil of Baker Street, March Hare, Ratigan *Rod Roddy - Mike the Microphone, The Narrator *Frank Welker - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Dodger, Figaro, Lucifer, Louie the Mountain Lion *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito Pistoles *Jason Alexander - Hugo *René Auberjonois - Chef Louis *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Michael Bell - Pongo *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle, Dennis the Duck *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella De Vil *Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig *Hamilton Camp - Merlin *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Louise Chamis - The Evil Queen *Steven Curtis Chapman - Thomas O'Malley *Cam Clarke - Simba *Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Grey DeLisle - Roxanne *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *John Fiedler - Piglet *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Panic *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Aurora *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Turtle *Nikita Hopkins - Chip Potts *Eric Idle - Pluto Angel *Tony Jay - Magic Mirror, Shere Khan, Frollo *Penn Jillette - Pluto Devil *Bob Joles - Sneezy, Mr. Snoops *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Noah Luke - Bambi *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco *Ming-Na Wen - Mulan *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *John O'Hurley - Phantom Blot *Rob Paulsen - José Carioca *Tony Pope - Geppetto *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jim Crow, Prince John *Kimmy Robertson - Fifi *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Kevin Schon - Timon, Happy *Paul Shaffer - Hermes *Kath Soucie - Perdita, the Bimbettes *Florence Stanley - Wilhelmina Packard *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Archimedes, Owl *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Richard White - Gaston *James Woods - Hades *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck Videos House of Mouse Series Premiere Commerical (2001) Toon Disney Promo House of Mouse "Toons, Toons, Toons" (2004) Gallery Trivia *This was rumored to be last show to feature Mickey but was proven false when the kids' show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *Despite not appearing in the show itself (as the show was released one year before the release of their movie), Lilo and Stitch were featured in the House of Mouse online game, Pack the House. *Tarzan made an appearance in the intro to the show's official site, as well as Pack the House in spite of not appearing in the show itself, although his movie's cast was represented, as Tantor made two brief but notable appearances in the show. *In this show, Practical Pig and the Big Bad Wolf are voiced respectively by Bill Farmer and Jim Cummings, who also voice Goofy and Pete. This qualifies as a "casting gag", as the original shorts also had the characters voiced by Goofy and Pete's original voice actors (Pinto Colvig and Billy Bletcher). *The majority of characters from Disney animated movies, they came from Disney Animated Canon since Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs until Atlantis: The Lost Empire, with the exception of Dinosaur, due to it being CGI. Generally, none of Disney's live-action and CGI properties were directly featured, though they sometimes made brief cameos; for instance, in the episode "House of Magic", a giant egg cart labeled DINOSAUR EGGS was shown in the House of Mouse' storage basement, while in the episode "House Ghosts", Donald dresses up as Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and a Alien from Pixar's ''Toy Story'' series, as well as Flik from Pixar's A Bug's Life. Herbie, from the eponymous live-action series, also made a brief cameo twice, both the Penguin Waiters and Benny the Cab from the hybrid films Mary Poppins and Who Framed Roger Rabbit respectively also made appearances, and even Roy E. Disney could be seen in two episodes, animated in a very realistic style. In addition, Pepper Ann and her mother Lydia Pearson from the Disney television cartoon Pepper Ann make a brief cameo in the pilot episode, hence marking the only time characters created for another Disney television cartoon appear in the show. *The kittens Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse from The Aristocats aren't featured in this series. External links *Official website * * *List of every character who appeared on the show *Disney's House of Mouse Wiki ar:دار الفار da:Hos Mickey es:House of Mouse fi:Mikin klubi fr:Tous en Boîte it:House of Mouse - Il Topoclub pt-br:O Point do Mickey ru:Мышиный дом sr-el:Mikijev klub Category:Television series by Disney Category:One Saturday Morning shows Category:House of Mouse Category:Animated television series Category:Crossovers Category:2000s television series Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:The Three Little Pigs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:The Reluctant Dragon Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Category:Saludos Amigos Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Make Mine Music Category:Song of the South Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Melody Time Category:So Dear to My Heart Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Love Bug Category:The Aristocats Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Robin Hood Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Rescuers Category:Pete's Dragon Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Journey Into Imagination Category:Disney Princesses Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC Kids Category:TV-Y rated shows Category:Silly Symphonies